Scars
by Kiss and Cry
Summary: Kakashi has fallen in love with the newest kunoichi in Konoha but her brother came back for her. Will she survive?


Scars

by Hikari-Li Hatake

A/N

okay this is my first fanfiction I've written here so I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry about the OC-NESS

I don not own any of these Naruto characters all characters are trademarks of Masashi Kishimoto (i also do not own any other the reading titles mentioned)

I'm sorry for explainig the OC in the middle of the story but I felt the need to tell you...

Sorry for the random Gai moments 

(the dates and times are just for my references they have nothing to do with the story)

Scars 

"When is she gonna get here Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade faced the 3 Jounin (Gai,Kurenai,&Kakashi) "The replacement for Asuma should arrive soon" she said. "I can't wait for our youthful colleuge to get here" Gai shouted. "Youthful, how old is she?" Kakashi asked.."She's 25 ...old enough"

A dark figure came toward the glass window it stopped then opened the window and entered. The figure stepped down onto the floor. "Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama." The 3 Jounin looked up to see a young women clad in a black skirt, black boots, and she had a silky black shirt that didn't cover her shoulders. She wore fishnets down her legs and fishnet gloves. Her eyes were a dark green. She had long black hair that she kept in a braid.

"Kakashi-kun, Kurenai-chan, Gai-kun this is is Asuma's replacement Hisa, Hisa Kitase."

Hisa bowed and said hello. Gai went up to her, he took her by the hand and said how glad he was to have such a young and beautiful women as a friend. "Hisa you'll meet your team tomorrow for now you'll stay with Kurenai, follow her" Hisa walked past Kakashi where their eyes met, she then went over to Kurenai.

The next mornig Hisa arose to meet her new team. She got dressed and went to Konoha forest. There she was greeted by 3 Chuunin.Hisa waved to all of them and asked them to introduce themselfs. The blonde girl went first "My nane is Ino Yamanaka. I'm 15 years old...I can control other people with my jutsu.." she then pointed to Shikamaru "You next...: he sighed. 'My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm 15 I'm lazy and don't really wanna be here." Hisa looked down she almost seemed sad. "Okay, my name is Chouji Akimichi I'm 15 and my favorite thing is to eat..: Hisa smiled. "Well, my name is Hisa Kitase. I'm 25 I specialze in fire jutsu and you guys are the first team that i'm teaching.

"Well,...let's get starterd" at that moment Kakashi came came up to Hisa and the others. "HISA-CHAN QUICK INTRUDERS" Hisa looked surprised "Study here" she said and followed Kakashi through the trees. He led her to a clearing where Gai, and Kurenai were waiting."Stay quiet" Hisa crouched down and stayed quiet. A short man with long black hair appeared before the 4 jounin.He had an evil grin and a slicing scar running down his cheek. he began to speak "Hello Hisie it's been too long" Hisa's head perked up she looked terrified."A-akira-sama?" Her words were soft and weak. "Yes, Hisie it is I, Akira"

Hisa froze she didn't know what to do. "Hisie you don't look too happy to see me?" Hisa gulped..This was a man from her past..someone she wanted to erase. Hisa stood up and went over to Akira. He walked over and put his fingers under her chin.

"Now Hisie don't flinch" The 3 other jounin went to help her but she demanded that they stand back..This was her fight.

Hisa quickly snapped Akira away and pulled out a kunai. Akira was too strong for her..This fight would end quickly. "Hisie don't play such games you know you can't win" "Akira I can't have you have this hold on me any longer this has to end" "Then I'll finish it" Akira grabbed Hisa and pulled her under him her stomach facing the ground. Hisa didn't fight back she knew it was pointless.

Akira took out 5 kunai. "The pain will now begin" Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai tried to interfere but they were forced back.

"NUMBER ONE" Akira took one of the kunai and thrust it into the upper part of her back. Hisa screamed out in pain with the crimson color pouring down her back. "NUMBER TWO" Akira then took a second kunai and stabbed it next to the first one. Hisa screamed with even more pain..her cries were useless Akira felt no remorse he only felt the pleasure. "NUMBER THREE" Again Akira stabbed into her flesh ripping her skin open Hisa gripped at the ground tears pouring down her face. "NUMBER FOUR" A fourth kunai tore into the flesh of Hisa's skin blood was pouring out of her. "NUMBER FIVE" Akira took one last kunai and stabbed the middle of her back Hisa's body jerked as she screamed and cried out in pain.The blood rain down her neck mixing with her tears..Akira smeared his hand in Hisa's blood..."Hisie I will return" Akira then fled into the darkness.

During this time Kurenai was studying to become a medical-nin she rushed over to Hisa."Hisa it's Kurenai im going to take the kunais out of you Kakashi is here with me.. Gai went to get help" Hisa raised her hand showing that she understood. Kurenai went to the top of her back to the first knife. She gripped her hands on the handle and started to pull; the pain was worse coming out then in. As Kurenai pulled Hisa screamed and gripped at Kakashi's arm. Kakashi took hold of her hand and Hisa squeezed it as Kurenai pulled out the first kunai. Kakashi put his other hand on Hisa's shoulder "It'll be okay" He said to her in a soothing voice. Kurenai pulled out the other 4 as softly as she could but every time Hisa screamed louder and and squeezed Kakashi's hand harder. Each kunai was out. "Okay, Hisa I'm going to stop the bleeding now. Kakashi can I have your jacket and top shirt to put under her?" Kakashi nodded and took off his jacket along with his shirt leaving his under shirt and his mask showing. Kurenai started to peel Hisa's shirt off of her. She got it past her head and Kakashi lifted her up so Kurenai could put Kakashi's jacket and shirt under her. Hisa layed down smelling the sweet scent of the Silver haired Ninja. "Okay, I'm going to stop the bleeding now." Kurenai took out a tourniquet to wrap around Hisa. Kurenai unhooked Hisa's bra letting it fall to her side. Kurenai then took out bandages. She put the bandages on Hisa's back applying pressure. Hisa took hold of Kakashi's other hand squeezing it along with the other one. Hisa looked up at Kakashi tears rolling down her face.. Kakashi squeezed Hisa's hand and nodded to her."It's alright, you'll be fine,

I won't let you go, I promise" Hisa smiled. Kurenai wrapped Hisa as Gai showed up with other medical nin. Kurenai took Kakashi's shirt and put it on Hisa before the Ninja scooped her up and took her to the hospital. "I'll meet you at the hospital..I promised I wouldn't let you go"..."Thank You Kakashi" was her response to him. The ninja then took Hisa to the hospital.

Hisa awoke in the hospital. Kakashi was siting next to her reading the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise. Hisa sat up to see Kakashi. "Hi" Hisa smiled at him..she felt somewhat better when she saw him. "How are you feeling?" he asked her "Sore" Kakashi closed his book and stood up. He sat next to Hisa on her hospital bed. Hisa looked up to him "It looks like you kept your promise" she said. Kakashi smiled under his mask.. "You'll be out of here soon.. your wounds are closed up they just have to heal now..your scars will heal soon" Hisa looked away from him "What?" he said. Hisa stayed quiet.."These scars will just remind me of him...Akira.." Kakashi took her chin so she would look at him. "Let him go Hisa...he's gone." Hisa started to cry. Kakashi held her and let her salty tears pour onto him. Hisa dug into Kakashi's sides. She felt safe with him..She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to stay there forever in that moment.She wanted to freeze time and stay and his arms forever. Hisa ended the embrace. Kakashi wiped the tears from Hisa's eyes." I don't want to live with these scars." Hisa said breaking the silence. "You wont" the nurse entered the room "Visiting hours are over she needs her rest; she's going home tomorrow". "I'll be back to get you" Kakashi walked out the door. The nurse smiled 'He's a cutie" She walked out the door after Kakashi. Hisa smiled and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Kakashi was there just like he said. He helped her stand up and walked her home. Hisa faced Kakashi. "Thank you" Kakashi smiled. "It was my pleasure" Hisa blushed "I'll see you later get some rest okay" Hisa nodded and went inside.. She went into the bathroon to see her wounds lifted her shirt to see 5 jagged marks carved into he back. She ran her fingers down the stitches of each wound. Each time remembering a little of her past. She left and went to sit in her room.

Over many months Hisa's scars healed. She felt herself grow closer to Kakashi; they met and went places but the never grew as a couple as she wanted to. She didn't know that Kakashi secretly wanted to be WITH her

It was a sunny afternoon and Kakashi and Hisa sat in Kakashi's apartment reading thier newest installments for their favorite reading materials For Kakashi Ichi Icha paradise, and for Hisa it was the manga "Hot Gimmick". Kakashi lazily flipped through his book..he then started to speak..."Hisa-chan" he said softly "Hmmm?" Kakashi then put his Icha Icha Paradise down and sat facing Hisa. "Hisa-chan, I know I asked you to let him go but, Who is Akira to you?" There was a long pause, Hisa sighed, "He's from my past...he's my...brother." Kakashi looked shocked. "Your brother then why did he attack you?" Hisa closed her book and shifted so that she was facing Kakashi. "He found me, I escaped him..10 years ago" Hisa looked up to Kakashi so that she was looking straight into his eyes, Kakashi didn't escape her gaze. "When I was 5, Akira was 15..He was born with a special Kekki-genkai that my father possesed. I never knew what it was, I only knew that it turned my brother into a muderous monster. He slaughtered my whole family. He only left me alive. He said it was because he loved me, and that he grew attachted to me. This wasn't the case. He has a special hold on me, one I couldn't escape, until I grew stronger. he taught me all the ways of the ninja, everything I know I learned from him. Through the years I was a slave to Akira, I did everything he told me, He made torture people of course I tortured myself when doing so. I hated the tasks he made me do or 'missions' as he called them. My skills sharpened and my strenght rose, I was powerful enough to escape his grasp. so...I did. It's been 10 long years since i've seen him...10 long years of gruesome memories and horrid regrets.. Every moment I stayed there I felt myself slip faster and faster into Hell, he has a mental hold on me, made me believe that I was his tool or his weapon..That I was a slave to him..I was never allowed to call him Nii-san it was always 'Akira-sama'. He's found me now, he'll come back, to finish me for leaving him." Hisa poured her past to Kakashi. A hot strand of tears streamed down her face and Kakashi hugged her where Hisa found comfort.."It's okay Hisa-chan, you can finally let him go.

At that moment Hisa did let Akira go, she poured every last memory, every last regret onto Kakashi. She let Akira go out her mind ...out of her grasp she finally escaped him.

A few hours later Hisa went home to her apartment where she layed in on her bed reading yet again 'Hot Gimmick'. Hisa heard a loud clatter at her window. She rose leaving her book on the bed and went towards the wind. Once there she moved the curtain to see Kakashi; Hisa opened the latch and let the silver haired ninja enter. "Eh..Kakashi-kun what are you dong here?" Kakashi didn't speak but he didn't waste any time getting to his point. Kakashi came close to Hisa. He put his hand up to his mask revealing his perfect features. Hisa stared in awe of his handsome face. Kakashi pulled himself closer to Hisa and kissed her lips Hisa was a bit surprised but it didn't take her long to respond. Hisa soon ended the embrace and walked away from him her back facing Kakashi."What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "I-i can't" was her response. Kakashi knew exactly what was wrong he approached Hisa lifting the back of her shirt. Hisa shuddered and tried to pull away but Kakashi wouldn't let her go.Kakashi removed his glove from his right hand and trailed his fingers across each of Hisa's scars."Hisa I told you that I wouldn't let you go, including your scars. they're apart of you they don't make me love you any less." Hisa whirled around looking into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi ran his fingers in her unbraided hair he then leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I love you." They both went to the bed where Hisa layed her head on Kakashi's chest."I love you too." she said; she then fell asleep in his embrace. Kakashi stayed awake waiting for morning.

Two long years passed and Kakashi and Hisa grew as a couple...Marriage was even on thier mind. Until that dreaded day.

_Both Kakashi and Hisa were on a mission they were stopped along they way._

"Did you hear that?" Hisa asked. Kakashi shook his head no, he didn't hear a thing. Hisa stopped "I did." They both stayed quiet...a haunting voice broke the silence. "Hisie I have returned' Hisa stood frozen."A-akira-sama?" Akira appeared out of the bushes laughing like a mad man. "Yes Hisa it is I, Akira" Kakashi went to attack but he was stopped Akira sent one of his wind attacks toward Kakashi he landed hitting a rock, he was still concious but the attack was one of Akira's it left him paralized. "Now, it's just you and me Imoto-chan" Hisa went for her shuriken pouch Akira whirled in front of her grabbed her arm. "I don't think so Hisie" _'Why am I trying I know he's going to kill me, he's too strong..Kakashi is down, I'm done. _Hisa escaped his grasp; jumping in the air she sent a flurry of shuriken toward Akira. Akira laughed looking up he dodged each one. "Hisie you're gonig to have to try harder than that" Akira ran close to Hisa holding a kunai to her neck."Now Hisie stay still...this wont hurt." Akira pulled the kunai back to thrust it into her neck but to his surprise Hisa ducked. She came up landing a fist against Akira's face. Hisa jumped back before Akira could land a counter attack. Akira stared at Hisa for a few minutes Hisa looked back, she knew it was over. "Akira-sama is this the end? Are you going to finish the last of your only family?" Hisa knew that these would only be hollow words but she had to try. " Do you think you'll miss me in the end? Or will I only be another trophy to your list of murders? With me gone, you'll truly be alone...do you want that? I know by you torturing me you gained only pleasure but with me gone, the torture will stop..Is that what you want?"

"ENOUGH" He roared. "I won't listen to this you won't make me feel guilty. I never did the things I did to you for the enjoyment. I did it to protect you...to you that may not make sense but to me it does...and now..I'll finish this.." Hisa gulped she knew it was time. Akira took out two kunai he lifted them up threw them in the air the pearced Hisa's skin "NII-SAN" were her last words. The kunai pinned her to a tree blood dripping from her mouth and her stomach where the kunai were pearced." HISA" Kakashi shouted. Akira walked over to Kakashi. "So you were the one who kept my Hisie happy? I thank you for that, I won't kill you, after what I just did, that was probably torture enough." Akira released his jutsu on Kakashi and walked away. In a hurry Kakashi stood up and rushed to Hisa. He looked up to her, spilling a few tears, he dried them quickly for shinobi weren't suppose to show emotions. He walked closer to Hisa wrapping his hands around her lifeless body "I promised that I wouldn't let you go"...

A few days past and Hisa's funeral was held. Kakashi was the first there. All the ninja present gave thier condolances to Kakashi. Kakashi stayed with Hisa even after everyone was gone. He knelt down on her tombstone. "I'll never let you go..." The wind started to become strong, it brushed past Kakashi's face, She too wouldn't let him go. Hours past and it started to rain, Kakashi got up to leave his back was facing her...Hisa may be dead, but his love for her would always be longlasting.

END

A/N

Well, it's finished Yay! Well, I have to say...I don't really think that was one of my bests..but its been stuck in my brain for awhile.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it Flames are welcome if you're trying to help me improve . I should also mention that Hisa's name means longlasting...so that's why I put that last line there.

**  
**


End file.
